The Eyes of Glouphrie
Details *Completion of The Grand Tree quest. |items= *1 mud rune *1 maple logs *1 oak logs *A hammer *A saw *A pestle and mortar *A knife *A bucket of sap |kills= 6x Evil creatures (1 LP) }} Walkthrough Travel to the Gnome Stronghold and go the South-west corner where there is a cave - it's directly west of the bank there. Talk to Brimstail in the cave. Investigate everything in next room, particularly the machine that's there. Talk to Brimstail again, and he will tell you to go and talk to Hazelmere. Hazelmere is located on the island chain east of Yanille. There is also a fairy ring directly beside his hut, code CLS. Speak to Hazelmere; he will get inside your mind, after which you will be able to communicate with him. A long cut scene will follow showing the Goblin wars, and Glouphrie with the Gnome king. Hazelmere will then give you a crystal disk for the machine. :Go back to Brimstail where you will see a smaller cut scene where the machine you examined earlier will be damaged. You will need several items to repair the machine. *1 Maple logs *1 Oak logs *1 Mud rune (grind this with a Pestle and mortar) *1 Bucket of sap (use a Knife with an evergreen tree with an empty bucket in the inventory) *Use the Bucket of sap with the ground mud rune and you will get some magic glue! *1 Hammer *1 Saw ?]] Take all these items to the machine and repair it. Talk to Brimstail and get all of the crystals from him. (It is also important to know that if you don't have enough disks, talk to Brimstail again for more) Now then, you will have to start the machine - this is fairly complex and the numbers are different for everybody. Therefore you has to solve this mostly yourself. However, it's fairly easy. To the west side is a chart showing the values of each colour, they are: *Red: 1 *Orange: 2 *Yellow: 3 *Green: 4 *Blue: 5 *Indigo: 6 *Violet: 7 *The value is multiplied by the number of sides that each crystal has *Circle has 1 side *Triangle has 3 sides *Square has 4 sides *Pentagon has 5 sides. So for an example: *Example 1: a red square is worth 4 points (1 * 4) *Example 2: a violet circle is worth 7 points (7 * 1) *Example 3: a green triangle is worth 12 points (4 * 3) There is a token exchanger on the right hand side which allows you to insert various tokens and change them for others of the same value. You must exchange a minimum value of around 20 each time, but you may exchange a single token for many other lower valued tokens if its value is high enough. You will always receive the same value back, in different tokens. If you can't use or don't like the tokens offered to you, you can press the double grey arrows again and you may get a different combination of tokens. The numbers are different for everyone. As a general strategy, try and get the smaller numbers. Any violet pentagons or similar should just be exchanged for ones of a lower value. The first section is easy, where just the case must be unlocked—only a single correct token to do this. The second section requires 6 separate tokens adding up to 3 different numbers. You can speak again to Brimstail to receive more tokens, as the original amount won't be sufficient to unlock and repair the machine. Once you have unlocked the machine, speak to Brimstail again. The once "cute" creatures are now "evil" creatures. Brimstail will tell you to speak to King Narnode. Talk to the King, he will tell you to kill all the spies - the evil creatures. There are six creatures in total, and they have only 1 life point each. Note: To save time, you may kill the evil creatures before talking to the King. *One by King Narnode. *One at the top of the Grand Tree by the prison. *One by Brimstail. *One by spirit tree. *One by giant tortoises northwest of the Grand Tree. (north from the swamp) *One by main gate. Note: If you cannot find the creature in Brimstail's cave look all over the different floors of the grand tree. Talk to King Narnode again and he will reward you. Rewards *2 Quest points *12,000 experience *2,500 experience *6,000 experience *250 experience *A Small crystal seed. You can take it to either Ilfeen the Elf in the Elven Forest or the Singing bowl in Brimstail's Cave to turn it into a Crystal saw. It allows items that require a saw to be made 3 levels above your Construction level. It has only 28 charges; however, the recharge is free. Music No Music tracks are unlocked during this quest, except if you have never been into Brimstail's cave. Doing so unlocks the music track 'Brimstail's Scales'. Trivia *Brimstail says "Very good, young apprentice" and this is probably a reference to Star Wars. *Another possible Star Wars reference is when during the flashback, Hazelmere says the Silver Grand Tree dying was like a voice of the Anima Mundi crying out in pain. This is similar to Obi-Wan saying "I felt a great disturbance in the Force, as if millions of voices suddenly cried out in terror and were suddenly silenced. I fear something terrible has happened." *There is a moment during your 'mind-conversation' with Hazelmere, Hazelmere asks you to clear your mind and think of nothing, so he can show you his memories of the Gnomish History. This seems to be a reference to Occlumency, a mind-reading technique seen in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. *The crystalline tokens and the puzzle machine are derived from a 1980s game show in the UK called The Adventure Game. The show is based around a futuristic world run by a sentient Aspidistra plant called Rangdo which quivers when it speaks. *It's also a possibility that Oaknock's Machine is based off The Colossus, an early British computer used during World War II to crack the Enigma code. *Upon searching the Aspidistra plant in Brimstail's cave, you'll receive the message "Gronda! Gronda!", an anagram for "Dragon! Dragon!" which pays extra homage to The Adventure Game. (As all characters on the show had names that were anagrams for Dragon, as they were supposedly dragons who had shape-shifted into humans.) *During the flashback where Oaknock uses the machine to dispel the Silver Tree illusion, you can see a statue of Hazelmere as he is in the present. *During the flashback scene, if you examine Oaknock it will say "Can he build it? Yes he can!" This is a reference to Bob the Builder, a children's television character and show. *Glouphrie is an homage to the Dungeons and Dragons gnome illusionist archetype. *In the cut scene, the invisible saboteur that destroys the machine looks a lot like Glough. This may be evidence that he and Glouphrie are related. *If you have started Monkey Madness, then you will mention Karam's camouflage if talking to Brimstail after the machine has been sabotaged. *When killing the evil creatures, the first five of them will drop bones. However, the last one doesn't drop anything. *When the cute creatures in the Tree Gnome Stronghold change into evil creatures, the one in the Tree Gnome Village stays as a cute creature. This is because the activated machine does not reach the distance to the village. You activate a second machine to reveal its evil self in the sequel, The Path of Glouphrie. *Brimstail mentions that studies were made out of interest of light. When light shines through a *crystal* prism it is refracted to reveal the seven colours of visible light. Each of the different coloured discs is one of these colours, including indigo which, contrary to popular belief, is a colour in the electromagnetic spectrum *Brimstail's cave is awfully similar to the cave Bilbo Baggins lives in. See also The Path of Glouphrie External links *RuneScape Knowledge Base-The Eyes of Glouphrie Eyes of Glouphrie